sickness
by huddyfan123
Summary: daphne gets sick and stephine will do whatever she can to help her!
1. Chapter 1 the accident

**hey everyone its miranda i am new to fanficiton and i love the show no ordinary family here is the first chapter of my story enjoy. p.s... there will be more but comment and tell me what you think.3 **

"jj what is going on with you"? Daphne asks trying to read the mind of her little brother "nothing and stop reading my mind its annoying" "well I wouldn't have to if you just tell me what's

going on before I have to tell mom and dad". Jj quickly tries to think of a way to tell Daphne that he finally got his power of a genius" okay so…." Daphne eyes bug out trying not to laugh but  
also trying not to worry because there mom still hasn't figured out what was happing with us. "damn it" Daphne blurts out "what" jj with a worried face " now that you have this power I

can't call you a dumb ass anymore" "Daphne please don't tell mom and dad" "why wait let me read your mind I need to get used to this power…. Ugh fine but I'm still calling you a dumb ass.

Stephanie was lying in bed thinking about what her day was going to be like while looking over to see that her husband Jim wasn't lying next to her. About to drift off back to sleep she

hears a scream"AH MOM COME QUICK ITS DAPHNE"! Stephanie jumps out of bed and runs {using her power} to jj's room "OMG WHAT HAPPENED" seeing her daughter on the floor passed

out "jj call 911 and grab my purse" jj runs out of the room and Stephanie grabs daphines head to support it.

At the hospital Jim and jj are sitting in the waiting room while Stephanie is in the ER with Daphne to make sure that she is okay "Daphne what did you feel like before you passed out" the

doctor says looking into her eyes with his pen-light "I don't really know all I saw was jj talking then all of a sudden I felt like I was falling asleep" Stephanie holding her hand while having a

sad and motherly look in her eyes. "Okay well we want to keep you over night just to be sure nothing else will happen" "thank you doctor" Stephanie says


	2. Chapter 2 its not her powers!

The doctor leaves the room. "Mom" Daphne says with a worried look on her face "what's wrong" stephine says squeezing tighter on Daphne's hand." It's my powers I started using them on jj and that's what made me pass out what do you think happened" stephine starts getting scared because she had no idea what was wrong with her little girl "I don't know daph but I'm going to find out" Daphne starts closing her eyes to fall asleep. Stephine slips out of the room to tell jj and Jim that Daphne was going to be ok but the doctor wants to hold Daphne overnight for observation. Jim and jj go home for the night while stephine stays with Daphne. Daphne wakes up at 3:30am looking over on her right to see her mom asleep in the chair; all of a sudden she feels a tight sensation in her chest "UGH MOM HELP!"stephine shoots up seeing Daphne about to go unconscious."NO Daphne baby look at me stay awake stay awake" by the time the doctors get in Daphne already feel under. The nurse hold stephne back as they work on Daphne all she can remember is this is not her powers


	3. Chapter 3 whats wrong with me?

"**Daphne wake up come on don't do this baby wake up" stephine cries trying to break through the nurses arms. The doctor grabs the shock paddles and shocks her twice and there was nothing a silent line…"time of death 3:50am" the doctor says in a sad tone, the nurse lets go of stephine ,"NO Daphne don't do this to me you have a future you're my daughter wake up damn it" Daphne shoots up gasping for breath "mom what's happing" stephine hugs her daughter tightly thinking to herself she is never letting go….**

**Two days pass …"okay watch your step jj grab her bag" stephine says holding Daphne by the waist making sure she doesn't fall "mom I'm fine I can walk you know" Daphne pushes her mom off her but realizes she does need her mom to hold her up because the next thing she knows she Is face down on the rug that her grandma got her. "Daphne okay hunny you're okay I got you" stephine looks at her daughter sadly and gives her a hug telling her everything will be okay "what's wrong with me"?**


	4. Chapter 4 I want your powers

**hey everyone sorry it toke me so long to make another chapter but here is one hope u enjoy! oh and i want eveyone to know that my favorite drama in this show is stephine being a protective mom so i wanna ask if anyone would make a story about it like im trying to do...thanks!**

Daphne was lying on the couch thinking about her powers, she loves having them but at the same time she hates them, what if her sickness had something to do with her powers. She didn't want her family worrying about her.

Stephanie sat in her bed trying to read a book but couldn't help but think about Daphne, she was so worried about Daphne. She remembered the day when Daphne was born…._last one Stephanie push… it's a girl.." oh Jim it's a girl" tears in her eyes looking at her new born baby "oh she's amazing" ….all of a sudden the doctors take Daphne away from her "what's wrong" she's not breathing one of the doctors says as he picks her up and begins CPR._

Stephanie walks downstairs to see that Daphne was sound asleep. Trying not to wake her she slides right next to Daphne on the couch and fell right to sleep.

The next morning Daphne wakes up to see that her mom was lying right next to her asleep, she gets up and walks slowly to the bathroom, a hand goes around her mouth "shh don't want to wake up your mom do we" he throws her across the bathroom and she hits the floor hard[very hard] she goes unconscious. Stephanie pops her head up; she runs to the bathroom and sees her daughter on the floor with a puddle of blood around her she runs to the floor. "get up" the man says with a gun to her head, she doesn't move a muscle, ´I said get up or ill blow your daughter head off, know pointing the gun to Daphne's bloody head. "What do you want"? "I want what everyone else wants"….your powers.


	5. Chapter 5 why me?

"Please_ tell us what's going on"… Jim looks at Stephanie who is about to jump out of the bed pull her iv out of her arm and pick up her helpless newborn baby 2min later…"I'm sorry she didn't make it" the doctor says with a failure face expression. Jim starts to cry and well Stephanie just sits there with blank face…They started to hear cry's like babies cry… is she alive?_

"Daphne can u hear me Daphne wake up" her eyes start to flitter open "that's a good girl look at me, you're going to be okay… keep your eyes open" Stephanie grabs her hand squeezing trying anything she can to keep her awake. "aw how cute mommy is trying to protect her cub" "SHUT UP if you want my powers then let me take care of my daughter first then I'll give you whatever you want" he looks at her kind of scared "fine I'll be back".. "Mom who was that" Daphne asks half awake. Without answering Stephanie lifts Daphne's head onto her lap "don't worry the ambulance will be here soon" And from that all Daphne was thinking was why me?


	6. Chapter 6 im alone

**hey guys im really happy some of you are liking this it means alot...can someone please write a story about stephanie being a protective mother because i really wanna read somthing like that instead of writting it thanks:] enjoy!**

At the hospital JJ was sitting next to his older sister looking threw her organs with his mind to see if the doctors have missed anything looks like she's ok jj thought to himself. "Who was it"? Jim asked pissed off then he has ever been, "I don't know I didn't get a good look at him don't worry he said he would be back" Stephanie glanced threw Daphne's hospital window to look at her kids. She stood there felt like an hour just looking at her kids remembering when they had no powers none of this would've happened. "Um excuse me Stephanie Powell" Stephanie whips her head around to look at the doctor. "Daphne has seemed to have hit her head hard enough to get a concussion and a brain bleed, she will need surgery I'm sorry". "I'll be back later" Jim says as he starts running down the hall. "Where are you going" Stephanie yells down the hall.

"Hey JJ grandma and grandpa are waiting for you in the lobby" Stephanie said as she hugs her son goodbye "mom I don't want to go I can help Daphne" "I know you can hunny but it will be much easier on me and your dad [wherever he is] to help Daphne, It's only a week" JJ leaves the room. A nurse comes in the room to start prepping for the surgery … One hour later Stephanie looks around the empty hospital room…she thought to herself..."I'm alone".

_"Mommy" two year old Daphne yells from her room one morning. "Hi baby girl what's wrong" Stephanie says picking her daughter up from her crib "my tummy hurts" she starts to whimper, Stephanie puts her hand on her forehead she seemed a little hot. "Hey Jim can you come here for a minute" Jim walks in the room with an apple in his hand, "what's up", "Daphne seems a little hot can you get the thermometer?"…..102.1… "Jim what are we going to do she's never gotten sick before" Stephanie says hugging her daughter closer than ever. "It is okay let's call the doctor ok"? _

"She's doing great mrs Powell"…oh thank god.


	7. Chapter 7  the email

**hey sorry this is a short one it was late and i was getting tierd, so i am thinking of doing up to 20 chapters and then ill start a new story, i am happy to hear that people are making new stories about stephaine and daphne love them and there realtionship cant wait to read it! ENJOY!**

"She'll be waking up soon" the nurse says as she leaves the room. "Mom" a weak voice says as Stephanie turns around to look at her daughter in the hospital bed, "hey baby how you feeling"? Daphne reaches her hand out to grab her moms, "what happened"? As Stephanie begins to tell her what happened Daphne let go of her mom's hand and tried to sit up, "oh no don't try to sit up just relax". "I want to go home" Daphne says as a tear falls down her cheek, "I know you do but you have to be stronger before you're discharged.

Two days later Daphne was let out and soon in her own bed with her mother not leaving her site. "Mom I'm fine you don't have to sit in the bathroom while I take a shower", "you're right alright but as soon as your done come downstairs and get your lunch". Daphne was getting dressed when an email popped up from her laptop, it was from her brother it said…. _hey Daphne hope you're feeling better um we need to talk this weird guy came to grandma and grandpas and asked them if I had superpowers, I think were screwed._


	8. Chapter 8 the visit

"Hey um mom you need to come up here like right now" Daphne yells Stephanie runs up stairs[using her power] "what's wrong are you ok"? "JJ just emailed me saying that the guy that attacked me who wanted are powers came to grandmas and grandpas house" Stephanie went from having a worried face to an even more worried face. "Ok I'm going to run over there and get JJ you just go downstairs and eat your food" Stephanie says as she wonders where the heck Jim was.

Daphne was sipping her chicken noddle soup when the doorbell rang, looking through the peep hole she saw her friend Megan. "Megan oh my god I haven't seen you in forever come in I missed you" giving her a hug. "Hey Daphne I missed you too how are you feeling your mom said you fell in the bathroom "Megan says as they came out of the hug. "I'm feeling much better thanks do you want anything to eat my mom made so much food. "Um no sorry I have to go but hey there's a party Saturday you should come it'll be fun" "ugh I wish my mom won't let me out of the house". They hug again and Megan leaves. " hm maybe a party would be good for me".


	9. Chapter 9 a bad feeling

It was Saturday night and Daphne got into bed pulled the covers up to her neck kissed her mom goodnight and laid in her bed for about an hour…. Daphne quietly got out of bed and was already dressed for the party. She climbs out of her window which was already natural to her since she had a lot of practice when she was going out with Lucas. Once Daphne's feet hit the ground she started running to where she couldn't see her house then she started to walk. She started texting Megan saying that she was on her way to the party scene and that she would be there in 15 minutes.

Stephanie was moving around in bed trying to get comfy but she just couldn't. She didn't know why but she had a weird feeling like something was wrong but she didn't want to seem like a protective mother she always hated her mom being one of those. "Hey mom" Stephanie looks at the doorway to her bedroom it was JJ. "what is it JJ" Stephanie asks her son while she pats her hand on the other side of the bed telling JJ that he is welcomed to sleep with his mom tonight. "Nothing I just can't sleep" JJ says as he climbs into bed. "Me either I don't know what it is I guess it's just one of those nights, hey so the man that came to grandmas and grandpas house, what did he want"? Stephanie asks as she lays her head closer to JJ's. "He said he wanted my power but grandpa and grandma just thought he was crazy so they kicked him out" JJ explains as he yawns and closes his eyes, 15min later Stephanie was finally asleep but still had a bad feeling about something.


	10. Chapter 10 long night

**Hey everyone so I never thought I would make it to chapter 10 but I did and it feels great. Hope you all like this chapter enjoy!**

"Hey Daphne you made it" Megan said as she gave Daphne a hug, with one drink in each hand "here you go" Meghan says as she hands Daphne an alcoholic drink. Daphne walks over to the open couch, "hey Daphne" Chris says as he sits down next to her. "Um hey Chris how are you" Daphne said as she gulps down the last of her drink. "Ugh good, do you want a refill"? Daphne nods and Chris goes to refill it. He ends up getting three drinks into her and by then it was already 3am and Daphne had no control over her body everything was spinning and she thought she was going to throw up. Everyone has already left she was the only one there, scared and drunk she starts walk more like wobbling home. Daphne takes out her cell phone and begins to call the house.

Stephanie and JJ where sound asleep until…. _Ring ring_.."Hello, who is this?" Stephanie says with an irritated voice. "Oh hi mommy it's Daphne" Daphne says as she giggles, "DAPHNE WHERE ARE YOU?" Stephanie says in a worried and scared voice. "Relax I'm on my way home from a party it was so much fun oh and ha-ha I had a little to drink but don't worry I am not driving" Stephanie jumps out of bed and runs{using power} outside and found Daphne about 10min away from the house. "Daphne Powell what were you thinking?" As Stephanie begins to scold her Daphne begins to turn green. "Oh um sweetie turn around" and by that Daphne throws up all over the neighbors front lawn.

The next morning Stephanie gets out of bed a little earlier to check on Daphne, who was not so sound asleep, she was actually on the bathroom floor. Stephanie couldn't help but laugh remembering the days where she would be in Daphne's shoes and her mother would be in hers. "Daphne wake up". Daphne slowly opens her eyes "what time is…" Before she could finish her sentence she moved to the toilet to throw up. Stephanie used one hand to hold Daphne's hair back and the other hand to rub her back.


End file.
